Spell of Seduction
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. Eruka gives Chrona a gift that will help focus her attentions on Kid. Smut. FEMchrona/kid


a Kuri Sari request

FEMchrona

eruka included but only briefly

enjoy! :)

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're certain?" The head of the Witch's Council asked, her aged face concerned as she looked down at Chrona from her stone platform.

Chrona had made the trip to see the Council to inform them that she was no longer going to be attending. She may no longer be a student at the Academy, but Shinigami-sama had been kind enough to allow her to stay in Death City. Chrona had decided that she would return the kind gesture by resigning from the Council. She knew that it made people wary enough of her beinga witch without her going to meet them...assocciate with them.

The Council was in the middle of a meeting right now, and Chrona felt all of their eyes on her.

"Yes, I'm certain," Chrona nodded, squeezing at her right arm. "I think it's best I leave the Council after everything that's happened..."

The head witch sighed, frowning. "Very well. We respect your desicion to stay loyal to the Shinigami. I understand that being Medusa's child, you need to be careful of what you do." She stepped forward, off of the platform and touched Chrona's shoulder, smiling kindly. "Just know that you are always welcome here."

Chrona smiled and nodded softly. "Thank you." She turned and women around her split to watch her leave. Chrona actually felt a bit sad when she saw all of their worried gazes and kind smiles. True, they had all hated Medusa, but Chrona was a sweet girl...They'd be sad to see her go.

Eruka sighed, watching everything from the tunnel entrance/eit. As Chrona began to pass her, the frog witch walked beside her.

"So you're really serious about leaving?"

Chrona nodded, a little nervous. She liked Eruka...but that was before Medusa had made her a watchdog...or...watchfrog?

Eruka sighed. "We're gunna miss you..."

Chrona smiled a bit. "I'm going to miss being here...Especially since I've been able to attend meetings without worrying about Medusa." Medusa had been dead for several months now, leaving Chrona to adjust to her new life in peace. She loved the freedom...even if it was still a little scary sometimes...

Eruka patted her on the back. "Guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh! Wait!" Eruka began to shuffle through her pockets frantically. "I have something for you!"

Chrona eyed her curiously, watching as Eruka finally beamed and pulled out a glass vile filled with some strange liquid that swirled lavender and light pink, moving as though it was smoke.

Eruka handed the vile to the pinkette. "I made this for you after Medusa's death was finalized. I keep forgetting to give it to you," she laughed a bit, rubbing the back of her neck out of an embarrassed habit.

Chrona cautiously took the vile from the frog witch and watched the liquid for a minute. "What is it?"

"It's something I made after I began to notice some of the things going on in your new life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a gift, Chrona," Eruka laughed. "It does come with instructions, though. Drink it when you're around that little shinigami and the two of you are alone. Kay?"

"Kid-kun? Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me," Eruka stated, winking playfully before heading back inside, shouting behind her, "Bye, Chrona!"

oooo

On the walk home, Chrona spent the entire time gazing at the vile in her hand.

"You really gunna use it?" Ragnorak asked, resting on her head.

"I'm not sure..." Chrona sighed. "I mean...I can trust Eruka, right?"

Ragnorak shrugged. "I guess. She doesn't really have any reason to hurt you. She hated Medusa as much as you so she isn't after revenge."

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Still a little weirded out that she wants you to take it when you'd be alone with that pervert shinigami, but whatever,"

Chrona bit her lip softly. It was a little weird that she'd say that, but Eruka was only trying to be nice after all that had happened, right?

Might as well give her the benifit of the doubt...

oooo

Chrona POV

I was sitting in my room and looking at the vile curiously.

It was morning now...about ten...I had gone another night without sleep, though Ragnorak seemed to have no trouble with resting. Lucky blob.

I sighed and used my other hand to hug the pillow to my chest only to have my thoughts interupted by a knock at the door.

I shoved the vile in a drawer to my desk and went to answer it, seeing Liz and Patty there.

"Mornin' Chrona!" Liz greeted. "Thought we'd bring you breakfast," She held up a white box and a foam coffee cup, each with the DeathBucks logo on them.

I smiled and opened the door for them. "Thank you..." I returned softly. "Just put them on the desk, please."

Liz nodded and set them down while Patty grabbed me in a tight hug. "Good morning~! Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded. I hated lying, but I also hated burdening people...

I turned to Liz. "Forgive me but this all seems...out of the ordinary...Did you need to tell me something?" I liked Liz and Patty, but having them come to my room like this never really happened. It worried me a little that they'd drop by so suddenly, and with breakfast no less.

Liz rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well...I was kinda wondering if I could ask you a favor..."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well...I kinda promised Patty that we'd go to the beach today...but..you know, as sisters..."

"...I don't understand...What do you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you'd...ya know, keep Kid company while we're gone. I don't like leaving him alone in that huge place of his."

I felt a blush creep up as I remembered Eruka's instructions..."O-oh...You...c-can't get someone else to?"

"Beleive me, I really didn't want to put you in such an uncomfortable position," Liz assured me. "But Tsubaki and Black Star are training, Maka got blackmailed into spending time with her dad, and Soul would do or say something that would make Kid go into one of his depression spirals,"

"I-I think that S-S-Soul would be much better for Kid than me..."

"No, because you wouldn't do or say anything stupid to Kid. You're way more gentle with people," Liz explained, smiling.

I blushed darker. "Oh...okay...I suppose I could then..."

"Great! Pick you up later then! Be ready!" And with that they left, leaving me flustered and confused, Eruka's words taunting me.

oooo

I was standing in Kid's living room now, looking around nervously. I had only been in his ball room...I never thought I'd be in his living room...

Liz and Patty came downstairs and Liz patted me on the shoulder. "Okay, so Kid's in the shower right now. I didn't tell him you'd be here, but if he asks, you just wanted to visit and I said you could wait for him down here. Kay?"

I nodded, my eyes darting around the room.

"We'll be back later. Have fun!" And with that, they were gone. Leaving me alone...In Kid's house...

I seated myself on the couch, figeting. I could vaugely hear Kid upstairs in the shower, the spray of water hitting everything.

I pulled the vile out of my pocket, gazing at it. Eruka had told me to take it when I was alone with Kid. I had no idea what it would do or why she decided to give it to me, but I felt like maybe I should trust her.

I sighed and hesitantly opened the vile. I took several deep breaths before taking it all in a single swig. The minute I swallowed it, it began to take effect. My heart sped up, my breath caught in my throat. I was dizzy, multicolored lights flashing in my eyes. When it all faded, I felt...strange. Like I was filled with a warmth I had never experienced before. Like...I could deal with it. It reminded me of when I fought...it was a confidence that took me over and made me...greedy. I wanted something but I had no idea what.

Then I heard the water cut off.

Kid...

I felt a smile tug on my lips.

Kid POV

I hopped out of the shower and dressed in a loose white button-up shirt and black pants. When I came out of the bathroom, I was surprised when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Liz and Patty were out so who-?

"Hello, Kid-kun," Chrona?

I stared at the now open doorway in confusion. "Chrona? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," She stated, shutting the door behind her. Something about her seemed...off...I wasn't exactly sure what but somehow she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't grabbing at her arm or figeting...Her eyes were focused on me instead of darting around the room...

Her eyes...There was something else about them...They seem focused yet glazed over...

"See me? Did you need something?"

She crossed the room gracefully and trailed a delicate finger up my chest softly, making me shiver at the contact. "If I did, would you give it to me?" Her voice sounded...  
>seductive...<p>

I was beginning to feel nervous. "Chrona, you know I'd do anything for you,"

"I was just wondering..." Her eyes gazed into mine, making my breath hitch in my throat. "If I felt hot would you try to cool me down...or burn with me?"

I gulped. What in the hell was she talking about? I felt dizzy and intoxicated. She's never acted this way...She was always so nervous and shy...It was actually pretty cute. But now...Now I felt cornered but...happy that I was... "Wh-what would you prefer?" How else could I answer? Though it seemed like she'd enjoy anything I said to her.

She smiled, reminding me much of a lion after catching its prey. "It's just that with you around, I don't think I could ever cool down." She stepped closer, her face so close to my own. My gaze kept falling on her lips, looking so soft and inviting.

"And...why is that?"

"Because you make me feel hot," She stated bluntly before brushing her lips softly along my neck. I shivered and gasped. I thought that maybe I should push her away and send her home but I couldn't find it in me to do such a thing.

"Ch-chrona, what are you doing?"

"Kid-kun, I want you to burn with me," She took my hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine. I felt my eye lids flutter and I was overwhelmed with the contact. I returned the kiss and brought her closer to me, her hips pressing into mine. She felt so soft and fragile in my arms.

She took one hand and trailed it to the front of my shirt, unbuttoning it to touch my bare skin, making me jolt. She pulled her lip from mine and began to kiss my neck softly, her hands gliding over my chest and shoulders.

I grit my teeth as the fabric of her dress began to irritate me. Still, even though I couldn't stop my hands from clutching at her dress, I resisted tearing at it. I felt her smile against my skin and she looked me in the eye.

"Kid-kun, does my dress bother you?"

I blushed. "N-no...Why would it irritate me?"

"Do you want to take it off?"

I felt blood begin to trickle out my nose. She giggled and reached on my desk for a tissue to clean it off.

"S-sorry," I mumbled as she tossed it in the trash.

"No need to be sorry. I think it's cute." She kissed me gently. "Do you, though?"

I blushed darkly. "I could never do that! It'd be so...ungentlemanly," I explained.

"Kid-kun, I'm giving you permission," She smiled at me, looking so innocent, though the way she was acting anything but.

I gulped again. "Chrona, I don't think-" I was cut off by her taking one of my hands and leading it to the zipper on the back of her dress. I felt my hands sweating at being in such a position and nervously grabbed a hold of the zipper, pulling it down slowly. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and let it pool at her feet. I felt my heart speed up as she stepped out of the dress at her feet and wrapped her arms around me again, the fabric of her bra and her bare skin on me, making me harden.

I groaned. "Damnitt, Chrona, what are you doing?"

She giggled and kissed me again, pulling my shirt from me and moving her hands to my pants, tugging at them. "May I?" She asked against my lips. I nodded softly and pulled them down. I was embarrased at being in only my boxers but I figured that if someone as shy as Chrona was comfortable with this, then I could bare through it.  
>She bit her lip, a smile on her face as she tugged at my boxers. Before I could say anything, they were at my feet, exposing my hard cock.<p>

"Oh, Kid-kun," She grasped me and began to pump me, making me moan.

My eyes rolled back and I my breath sped up. "Oh god,"

She dropped to her knees and licked the head before taking it all in her mouth.

"Fuck," I gasped. She moaned around my searing hot flesh, sending vibrations and making me shudder. My hands found their way to her hair, grasping her pink locks and trying not to buck into her mouth.

She was sucking me hard, bobbing her head. I could feel her tounge dancing around and I began to pant. I should've pushed her away. I should've never let it go this far. But damnitt, she felt so good! It wasn't long till I felt my limit approaching.

"Chrona, please," I gasped out. "Don't...I'm gunna-!" With a sudden loud moan, lights flashed behind my eyes and I came, Chrona's mouth still on me and swallowing my load eagerly.

After I overcame my initial bliss, I realized our position and felt embarrassed. "Chrona, I'm so sorry, I-!" She stood and kissed me again, making me taste myself. I groaned when she pulled away again to unhook her bra. When it fell from her I felt myself growing aroused again. She just smiled and took one of my hands to lay it on her breast. Out of instinct I began to knead her gently, making her moan softly. I pulled her closer with my other hand anround her waist. I loved her soft skin, her breathy moans. It made me want more. I kissed and licked her neck, making her shiver.

"Oh, Kid-kun," She rubbed her hips against mine to gain some friction, the fabric of her panties along my cock making me buck into her harshly. I practically tore her panties off and saw how wet and ready she was. She smiled shyly. "Do you like what you see, Kid-kun?"

I kissed her passionately, diving my tounge into her mouth, savoring her intoxicating flavor. When I pulled back, she was flushed and her eyes were lidded. "I love it,"  
>I replied, picked her up and placed her on the bed. I climbed on and looked down at her, resisting the urge to rub my cock. She bit her lip and took my hand again, leading it to her entance, making me gasp. She moved my fingers along her pussy, making her moan underneath me.<p>

"Kid-kun, your fingers feel so good." I growled at this and push a finger inside of her, making her gasp. "Oh!" I pumped it before adding another. I loved how she panted and squirmed. Eventually I couldn't take it any more and pulled them from her, placing my cock at her entrance and thrusting in slowly.

I groaned at her heat and she arched her back. "Oh, Kid-kun!" I began to thrust in and out of her, kissing and licking her neck. Her nails dug into my back and shoulders,  
>her legs spread wide as she met each thrust eagerly. I trailed my tounge down to her breasts and took each nipple into my mouth, making her gasp and shudder.<p>

"Yes! Harder, Kid-kun, please!" I pushed in harder and faster, making her scream. Sweat covered us both and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Kid-kun, I'm close!" I felt my climax coming and pushed deeper, making her scratch my back violently but still I felt nothing but pleasure as she felt tighter around me. I kissed her again, lost in a haze of lust. I couldn't form a single thought. All that I could process were the sensations of me pounding into her, the feel of her hands on me, her body writhing under me. Even though I had her under me, I felt like she was the one in controll.

I pounded into her harder and faster, going deep and loving how her screams hit my ears. "Chrona, you're amazing," I growled out. In several more thrusts I felt her tighten as she screamed even louder. I growled and pulled out just in time to shoot my cum all over her stomach.

Chrona POV

Just as Kid rolled on his back to lay next to me, my mind seemed less dazed and I began to feel embarrassed that I had done such a thing and that I was still naked in his bed.

'I guess Eruka's little gift wore off...' I mused.

"If you don't mind me asking...what the hell just happened?"

I smiled and blushed. "Sorry, Kid-kun," I said.

"No, it's just...wow," Kid panted.

"Wow?"

"Yeah...wow..." He blushed and looked at me. "You should be like that more often. It's nice to see you with a little confidence,"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I'd have to look up potion.

ooooooooooo

lol this took a while...

hope i didnt disappoint *nervous laugh*

plz review 


End file.
